


Loyalty Unparalleled.

by Little_Stargazer



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom, Servamp
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Stargazer/pseuds/Little_Stargazer
Summary: Sometimes life could be fickle- unpredictable. In hindsight perhaps this outcome should have been seen as a possibility, but hope had blinded the thought of it. True evil had roared its head once more, this time with so few people remaining to tear it back down. The worst seemed undeniable.





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Servamp. Each belong to their respected owners.
> 
> The “Wrath” Pair:  
> Eve!Kagome  
> Thalia- The Mother’s given name.  
> Contract Item: Unrevealed.  
> Kagome’s Lead: Unrevealed.  
> Abilities: Unrevealed.

There was something chilling in the air that night. It wasn’t something easily figured out, but it was something that could be felt for miles upon miles on end. It sent a wave of nausea through her first, and once she had hit the ground she was left struggling for air she could not seem to find. She was sent drowning within herself as her mind was suddenly a haze of unprocessable black. Her skin crawled with the touch of the chill, and the looming sensation of panic flooded her veins.

A hand set to her unclothed back was what brought her out of the abyss she had been so suddenly cast into. 

“-ome.” 

There was a feminine voice speaking, but what was being said could not be processed by her mind at the moment. The hand on her back moved, shaking her limp figure with it, in an almost erratic movement.

“Kagome!” 

The voice returned again, and this time she was able to make out her own name. She forced herself up onto shaking arms, and she could feel as a pair of slender arms curled around her center to aid in support. When the black left her vision and she was finally able to see where she was, the sight of long purple hair hovering over her shoulder greeted her. Next were crimson eyes on a schooled expression.

“... Thalia?”

Her voice sounded questionable to even herself, and she watched still in a mid-daze as a brief expression of relief flooded the woman’s face. The look vanished almost as quick as it came as the raven haired woman suddenly grasped at the garbage bin several feet away before violently heaving up anything that had been in her stomach. Among the mess were splotches and puddles of her blood.

“Do you need medicine?”

Kagome shook her head at the question and let her head hang low once the need to vomit had passed. The bin was set to the side as an unopened bottle of water was set into her hand.

“Drink,” Thalia told her, and Kagome eventually did as she was told. She took small sips as she tried to process what had happened just a few moments ago. She felt as tears pricked in the corners of her eyes and she curled her legs up to her chest.

“Are you alright?”

Kagome shook her head before setting her hand to her forehead. “Far from it, Thalia,” she responded with a weakened whimper. The gut feeling she had made her terrified, and the hunches she had left her urging to vomit once more. 

There was no denying what was in the air. His sources were left undetectable by her and his current location was untraceable, but there was no way she could deny the oh-so familiar aura that she had been struck by.

It was him.

Naraku had somehow come back, and she had no idea what to do.

The original group who had first taken him down was mostly gone- dead- now. All that remained of it was Sesshoumaru, Ayame, Kouga, and a few of their packmates.

She felt as a plush robe was draped over her nude form, and she felt as Thalia plucked her up from where she sat on the ground before setting her in bed.

“Let me dry your hair,” Thalia said as she went back to pick up the towel Kagome had been using to fully dry her damp hair before she had fallen. Before Kagome could say anything, Thalia was already behind her and working the water out of her hair. Once she had fully dried her eve’s hair she let the towel fall to the floor as she changed over into her animal form to curl up against Kagome to help ease her erratic breath and heartbeat.

Kagome set one hand against the thick fur of the wolf next to her, and she let out a weak sigh. Having Thalia here was a huge source of comfort, and she eventually fell asleep with the wolf’s head resting on her ribcage.


	2. The Wrath Pair (I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The “Wrath” Pair:  
> Eve!Kagome  
> Thalia- The Mother’s given name.  
> Contract Item: Unrevealed.  
> Kagome’s Lead: Unrevealed.  
> Abilities: Unrevealed.
> 
> Pairing: Because I have this urge for this, it will be All of Love (Snow Lily)/Kagome.

Kagome woke with the rising sun the next morning to find Thalia already out of the room and downstairs in the kitchen of the shrine. When Kagome finally got around to entering the kitchen, some thirty minutes after she had woken up, she was handed a cut up apple on a small plate and a mug of warm coffee. Kagome smiled and took the plate and mug with a quiet word of thanks before sitting down at the table. Thalia sat across from her with a similar breakfast.

“How are you feeling?” Thalia broke the silence with the simple question. “You tossed and turned all night, by the way.”

Kagome felt her cheeks heat up at that information. “Sorry, I’m a bit of a restless sleeper sometimes. I didn’t think to give a warning.”

“It is fine,” Thalia said. “I didn’t mind.”

Even though Kagome knew her words were true, the expression present on her face was capable of causing doubt in her. She often kept a mean-looking expression on her face, even though she was quite caring and kind in personality. The expression was always there as a way for her to act cool, even if it meant she looked angry most of the time.

“Again, how are you feeling?”

Kagome blinked at the question before she gave a small shrug of her shoulders. She bit into one of the apple slices in front of her as she thought of what to say. Finally, after what seemed like hours of undisturbed silence, she found herself able to speak. “I feel uneasy,” Kagome said as she set the piece of fruit she held down. “I feel worried, and I feel scared.”

“You know the depth of what has happened,” Thalia stated once Kagome felt silent again. When the other girl nodded Thalia clasped her hands together. “Tell me, please.”

Kagome set her head in her hands, elbows resting lazily on the edge of the tabletop. It made her sick to her stomach just to think that it was true even in the slightest, even though she knew there was no way to deny what she had felt. Thalia did not pressure her, and she instead waited patiently for her eve to speak.

Her history with Naraku was no secret between the two of them, as Kagome had told the servamp about her past long ago already. Still, that didn’t make the matter of speaking more about it any more easy to bear. It brought back memories of friends now dead and trauma she wished to leave her mind. Finally she took a deep breath and let herself relax in her chair before she finally spoke.

“He is back.”

It came out as a weak whisper, and she saw as Thalia’s mouth flattened into a thin line.

“And you are sure of this?”

Kagome reluctantly nodded to answer the question. “I don’t know how it is possible, but his aura is too well known to me for it to be denied. I don’t know what to do now, Thalia. Last time it took nearly everyone working together, but now we barely have anyone.”

“I do not have history with this person, so I cannot speak from experience, but I will not allow harm to befall you,” Thalia said. “He was defeated once before, and it can be done a second time.”

Kagome focused her attention on Thalia, blue eyes meeting red, and she gave a small, uncertain smile. “You’re right,” she quietly muttered, still trying to convince herself of those words. “Anyway, it isn’t like no one is left. There are still strong people remaining, so that means there is always a chance of success.”

Speaking of the others, she wondered just how quickly they found out as well. They had to have felt it as well, no matter where they currently were.

“I’ll go run you a bath,” Thalia said as she stood up from the table, causing Kagome to blink in confusion. “Finish your breakfast so you are not worrying yourself on an empty stomach.” She turned back to face Kagome before asking, “peach or plum?”

It took Kagome a second to realize Thalia was asking which bath oil to add. “Um plum,” she responded and watched as Thalia climbed the stairs to head to the bathroom. Once she heard the sound of running water Kagome did as Thalia had told her to and she finished eating the apple slices.

-..-..-..-..-..-

“Would you like to come with me?”

Kagome turned at hearing Thalia’s question, spotting her sitting on the pink blankets covering her bed. After giving it a moment’s thought Kagome shook her head. “I should really get some shopping done, so I’ll take care of that while you’re with your siblings.” Even though she was curious to meet the other servamps, and see what they were like, she would much rather get her shopping for the week done with and out of the way.

“I could cancel and go with you instead?”

Kagome shook her head and gave a quiet laugh. “Don't change your plans because of me.”

“Well, I haven’t confirmed going yet, so it wouldn’t really change anything.”

Kagome gave her a curious look. “Isn’t the meeting tomorrow night?” When Thalia nodded Kagome gave another laugh. “Tell them you’ll go, and I’ll be at the shopping center down the block. Once the meeting is over, come join me if you want.”

It was always easier to do the shopping at night now, considering Thalia’s animal form was rather eye-catching. When in the sunlight, like the other servamps, she would transform into her animal form, and a wolf following by her side did earn quite a few different looks from passing people.

“If you are sure…” Thalia said as Kagome came to sit next to her. “Have you gotten in touch with your friends?”

Kagome nodded, “I have.”

“What were their responses?”

“Sesshoumaru will be in town Monday evening, and Kouga and Ayame will be here Tuesday morning.” She paused then, clasping her hands tightly together in her lap before continuing, “and Shippo will be here Sunday afternoon.”

Thalia nodded at hearing her speak and list off the people of her past. She had been told of her eve’s connection to the fox demon among the group, their relationship being like mother and son almost, and she could feel the worry radiating off of her at him getting involved.

To be truthful, she was curious to meet the four from her eve’s past, even though she kept her cool expression firmly on her face. Kagome had told her a lot about them all, and they seemed like a strange group.

“I think it is dark enough out,” Kagome said then, and she suddenly bolted up from where she stood. “How about we go get some pastries? This new bakery opened up in town, and I’ve been wanting to try it.”

“That sounds like a nice idea,” Thalia said as she stood up and followed Kagome from her bedroom. Kagome had a love for sweets unparalleled to anyone else, so the idea of heading to a bakery was a pleasant one. At the very least it will do as a good distraction for what had happened recently, and that was what she needed right now. 

Kagome gave a bright smile and slipped on her jacket as the pair headed out the door.


	3. Circumstantial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The “Wrath” Pair:  
> Eve!Kagome  
> Thalia- The Mother’s given name.  
> Contract Item: Unrevealed.  
> Kagome’s Lead: Unrevealed.  
> Abilities: Unrevealed.
> 
> Pairing: Because I have this urge for this, it will be All of Love (Snow Lily)/Kagome.

It was almost euphoric being brought back once more to him. The feel of his skin was akin to silk to him, and a deep chuckle rose up from his chest as he traced slender fingers up and down the lengths of his arms and down his chest.

It wasn’t his old body, of course, but this one would do fine nonetheless. 

Dark eyes roamed over the area he stood in before they latched onto the crystal clearness of a river across the field, and he made up his mind to go over to it. Once stopping next to it, he peered over the ledge of the ground to get a good look at his new face.

It wasn’t something he would have jumped to have, but a body was a body, and this one would do the job for now.

His eyes were a forest green shade, a color that was not exactly his favorite in the world, and his hair a sandy blonde and nowhere close in length to his old hair. Again, not something he particularly favored. The only thing worth something about this body was he could blend in with the humans now everywhere in this world, so he would just have to deal with it.

With a smirk, Naraku straightened his posture before turning on his heel and exiting from where he was.

For now he would bide his time and wait. He would wait as long as he needed to.

He enjoyed games, anyway.

-..-..-..-..-..-

“Thank you!” Kagome gave a bright smile as she took the bag held out for her. Inside the bag was several different fruits such as oranges, grapes, bananas, and several different types of berries. She set the bag into the basket she carried before leaving the store she had been in.

She wasn’t exactly sure how long Thalia would be while she was with her brothers, but she had no intention of rushing through her shopping. Taking her time would be nice, and Thalia would be able to find her easily enough here.

Kagome made her way down the street, softly humming to herself, and she paused at feeling her phone vibrate from within her pocket. She dug her hand into the material of her jean pocket before pulling out the device. She smiled at the name of the caller, and she quickly answered it.

“Hello, nii-san.”

“Hello, Kagome,” Sesshoumaru responded to her greeting before quickly changing the line of focus of the call. “I trust you are faring well?”

Kagome nodded, even though he could not see her doing so, before answering. “I am as good as I can be. I have Thalia here so I am not alone, which is always good.” Speaking of Thalia, Kagome recalled then that none of her friends had met her yet even though she had mentioned her quite often when talking to them.

“Yes, this Thalia,” he said, “it will be wonderful to finally meet her. She seems manageable from what you have shared about her.”

Kagome rolled her eyes at that comment before she adjusted her grip on her phone. “Why did you bother to call? We talked earlier, and you’ll be here in another few days. What could you possibly have to say?”

“There was no purpose to this call other than to be sure you are still managing well enough without one of us at your side.” Sesshoumaru told her in the same monotone drawl he always spoke with. “Now that I have confirmation that you are still well, I can hang up and continue on with my business. I will see you soon, Kagome.”

A small smile lifted her lips up before it vanished. “I know,” she responded in a quiet whisper. “You be careful getting here, okay?”

“I do not require such words of caution. I shall be fine as always.”

She rolled her eyes at that statement, stifling a snort of laughter before it could be heard by the demon on the other end of the line. “Whatever you say, fluffles. I’ll see you soon.” The only sound she got in return was a somewhat muffled growl of annoyance before the other end of the line was suddenly disconnected, and she let herself explode in a little fit of giggles. He hated the nicknames Shippo had the pleasure of making up for him, and his reaction to being called any number of them always ended up being amusing in almost every possible way.

Kagome slipped her phone back into her pocket before turning around and heading back down the block was on. She didn’t make it far before a taller figure came up to pause beside her. The basket she held was plucked gently from her arms, and she looked up to meet red eyes.

“Have you finished already?” Thalia asked as she fixed the basket in her hold. She shifted through the contents of what was in it before glancing at Kagome. “You should go ahead and get some bandages. You are running low at home, and it would be better to be on the cautious side.”

“Ah, you’re right!” Kagome gasped and shook her head. “I was heading to the convenience store when Sesshoumaru called. I guess it slipped my mind. Thank you for reminding me!”

Thalia smiled at her, even though it was only a small upward tilt to her lips, and she began to lead Kagome down the street to their intended location. As they walked Kagome picked up the conversation again.

“So how did it go?” Kagome asked, “did everyone show up?”

“No, not everyone, but most of us,” Thalia responded. “You should have come with me. You have yet to meet any of my brothers.” She glaced at her eve from the corner of her eye, and the frown on her face deepened. “If you are worried about the idea of meeting them, don’t be. Granted a few are not like you are familiar with, you are someone that most all would enjoy being around. Your personality is lovely.”

Kagome felt her cheeks heat up at those words, and she shook her head to try and dismiss Thalia’s slight concerns. “It’s not that I’m worried about meeting them. It’s just…” Kagome sighed and rubbed the back of her neck as she thought over her words. “I’m just not that good with meeting new people now. I had a hard time adjusting after everything with the well ended. I really do want to meet them, I just don’t know when I want to.”

“I will not rush you into something you are uncomfortable with.” To be fair, however, she had yet to tell them she even had a new eve. The only ones who did know were herself and a few of her subclass. “When you wish to meet them I will help you go through with it.”

Those words brought a smile of relief to Kagome’s face, and she intertwined her arm with Thalia’s. “Thank you for saying that.”

“My priority is your comfort, Kagome, and that will not change.”

“I know~” Kagome sang, and the two continued on their way.

-..-..-..-..-..-

Even though that had been what Thalia had said to her, the following day was when Kagome ended up meeting one of her brothers- the way of it happening being purely random.

She had been on her way back to the bakery Thalia and herself had visited a few days prior. Thalia had ducked into one store on the way while she waited outside for the purple haired woman to come back out. She had only been out there on her own for a few minutes before he had crossed her path.

He had been something strange, clothing opened to expose skin for all to see. He looked to be something she would normally avoid out of pure habit after spending so much time with her old friend, Miroku. However, this had been different for some reason. He approached her, and when her eyes met uncommon red.

“You have such lovely eyes,” he said as he came to a halt in front of her. There was a gentle smile on his face, one that seemed to practically radiate false innocence. If she hadn’t known better, she would have thought that innocence to be genuine. But she did know better. “They look like glimmering sapphires.”

She felt as a warm blush rose to cover her cheeks almost instinctively at his flattering words. Before she could retort, another voice cut in. Kagome noticed right away how this man suddenly stiffened at the sound.

“Let’s go, Ka- Brother? What are you doing here?” Thalia found herself staring at her younger brother in confusion. She hadn’t expected to see him talking with her eve. She handed Kagome the small bag she held before coming to stand protectively at her side.

Lily debated running to hide from his sister like he normally would when seeing her, but found himself frozen to his spot. The only comfort in the situation was the woman standing between the two of them.

“Brother?” Kagome turned to face Thalia. “Huh?”

Thalia nodded and motioned towards the male with on hand. “He is the servamp of lust, All of Love- or as his given name; Snow Lily.”

Kagome felt confusion wash over her as she glanced back over to the tense- and somewhat trembling- man next to her. If he was Thalia’s brother, why did he look so frightened to be near her? 

“I didn’t think I’d see you so soon again, nee-san.” Lily commented as Kagome only looked on at the interaction. “I figured you would have returned home by now.”

“I did,” Thalia said before motioning towards Kagome. “My current eve lives at a shrine in town.”

 

“I wasn’t aware you had found a new eve,” Lily said, shock invading his tone for a small moment. He glanced towards Kagome and subtly took another step back. At the knowledge of her being his sister’s eve, he was second guessing his choice to be there.

“It’s nice to meet you,” she said once silence had rose between them all. “My name is Kagome.” She stopped talking then before she ended up saying something she shouldn’t. Still, she was curious as to why he seemed to be fearful of Thalia. Yes, she seemed unapproachable, but she was also very nice.

“I can say the same,” Lily responded, even though the presence of his sister made him uncomfortable.

Kagome felt as Thalia reached to take her hand, and she quickly glanced towards her. Thalia spoke before she could.

“We should be on our way before it gets too late,” Thalia said. “I do not think it to be a good idea to be out so late.”

Kagome nodded. “You’re right.” She turned back to face Lily for another second before waving towards him. “Maybe I’ll see you around?”

He only nodded in response before she was pulled behind Thalia with a gentle tug. Once they had walked a good enough distance away, Kagome looked up at Thalia with a confused look.

“Why was he afraid of you?”

“It has always been that way,” Thalia responded. “I’m told it is because I unnerve him, but I’m not sure. It might have something to do with how I look most of the time.”

Kagome nodded before a small giggle escaped her lips. “Either way, he is rather… strange.”

“All of them are,” Thalia said, speaking very clearly about all of her brothers. She looked at Kagome before asking, “now that you have met one of them, how do you feel?”

She thought over what to say in response before she shrugged. “I am alright. I wasn’t expecting to meet one of your brothers tonight, but I am glad to have done so.”

Thalia felt as a small smile rose her lips a bit. “Hearing that makes me glad, Kagome.” The sign of the bakery entered her line of sight, and she and Kagome picked up their pace slightly. “Hopefully they will have strawberry shortcake this time,” she said. “You pouted the whole way home last time when they didn't.”

Kagome blushed at that comment. “Did not!”

Thalia only chuckled at her eve's response before pulling her into the shop.


	4. Reunited by Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The “Wrath” Pair:  
> Eve!Kagome  
> Thalia- The Mother’s given name.  
> Contract Item: Unrevealed.  
> Kagome’s Lead: Unrevealed.  
> Abilities: Unrevealed.
> 
> Pairing: Because I have this urge for this, it will be All of Love (Snow Lily)/Kagome.

Tuesday night finally came around, and the group had gathered into the den of the shrine. The meeting between them and Thalia had gone rather well. The servamp of wrath had been welcomed greatly by both of the wolf demons, and Shippo had stated he liked her because she cared and protected Kagome. Sesshoumaru, however, had greeted her in the same fashion she had done to him. A simple nod and the exchange of names. Personality wise, the servamp and demon lord were fairly similar. Granted she was more kind than him, but the two both acted the same for what it was worth.

Once she had made tea, Kagome sat down in the empty spot between Shippo and Thalia, and she waited patiently for anyone to begin speaking. It was silent for a few minutes before Ayame broke through it.

“Just what are we supposed to do this time around?” The red headed wolf demon asked, her green eyes reflecting the worry she felt for everyone to see. “How was he even resurrected?”

“How is currently unclear.” Sesshoumaru took the liberty to respond to Ayame’s question. “The how is not of concern right now. Our biggest concern is how we will take care of him. If mandatory, we will worry ourselves with the how afterwards.” He focused his attention on Kagome. “It is logical to assume you have told Thalia about your history with Naraku?”

“Of course,” Kagome responded. 

He tilted his head in a nod and crossed his arms. “Good. That means we do not have to worry about spending the time explaining in detail. We can focus on the main problem.”

“So do you have any idea, or are you just thinking outloud?” Kouga asked him, only for Sesshoumaru to shake his head.

“Because we have no way of confirming where he is, or where it was he came back, it halts the ability to come up with an adequate plan. Right now all we can do is improvise.”

“Improvise?”

“It is a given that he will be drawn to Kagome based on the past, so that is were we will begin with the idea. Yes, she has Thalia here with her and she is capable of self defense enough to where she does not need anyone standing over her and guarding her, but the thought of leaving her here on her own while he is still lurking where none can find him is unpleasant to me.” Sesshoumaru looked towards the other three demons and shrugged. “I can assume it is the same for the three of you.”

At their answers of confirmation, he continued, “knowing that, I propose an idea that should suffice for now. We will remain in the city for the time being until his aura is able to be picked up by one of us. The shrine will be kept under a tight lock, as well it will be watched by us. Thalia must be by Kagome’s side as their contract demands it, so that provides some comfort that she will be well protected. Until we are able to advance, this path of action seems like the only one we can do as of right now. Ultimately we should expect what him being back will advance into, so being prepared is a priority.”

“What about when he finally shows himself?” Ayame spoke up then. “We can only be so prepared, and we have so few of our companions left. Our number was few then, and it has only gotten smaller over the years. We could call in pack mates, but most of them are still too young or have too little experience in fighting.”

“At the very least, what I have suggested is only a means to buy ourselves more time to think of a clearer plan of action. It has come about so suddenly and none of us are prepared for what may end up happening.” Sesshoumaru opened molten gold eyes,and he focused his stare on Ayame. “If you have a better plan, then do speak up. We are here for discussions.”

“We can’t do as much as we would have in the past,” Kagome spoke before anyone else could take the chance. “More humans will end up being hurt and killed, and that is something I cannot allow to happen.”

“Mother is right,” Shippo finally chimed in, readily agreeing with the raven haired woman sitting next to him.

“If I may add in my thoughts on this, I would very much like to.” Thalia paused and waited for a few seconds before she continued. “I do believe that what Sesshoumaru has advised is a reasonable idea for now. Of course, there is room for adjusting as time goes on and you are able to come up with something that might bring a more permanent solution. As of right now you all are worried, and for a very good reason. I will protect Kagome for as long as I can. If necessary, I can appoint a few of my subclass to help you all out, but I am afraid they would only be able to help during the nighttime.” Thalia rested her palm on Kagome’s knee, giving it a comforting pat once she had fallen silent.

“We will hold off on bringing in more for now until we fully know what we are up against this time,” Sesshoumaru said. “Ayame, Kouga.”

The two wolf demon turned their attention to Sesshoumaru.

“If you two must do so, return back to your home. You have not gone into the depth of the situation with the rest of you pack yet. Do inform them, and come back once you find yourselves able to.”

With those words, their meeting came to an end for now. Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and Ayame left while Shippo remained behind with Kagome. He went to take up a spot in the Goshinboku tree on the shrine grounds with a promise he’d come back inside before it got too late. That left Thalia and Kagome on their own still in the den.

“You look uneasy,” Thalia commented before standing up from where she had been sitting for the past couple of hours. “How about I make you some tea, or how about you go take a bath to relax?”

“I’m fine,” Kagome responded and gave a quick shake of her head. “Are you though?”

“Me?”

Kagome nodded. “You becoming angry is something I am worried about, if I may honestly say that. I know you won’t without a good reason, but I still worry about that.”

“Do not worry about that right now,” Thalia said. “There are more pressing matters that need your attention. If anything, keep yourself concerned with thinking of a plan.” She set her hand comfortingly on her eve’s shoulder. She could see the concern floating in her eve’s eyes, and she sighed quietly. “Go take a bath, okay? I’ll make you something to eat.”

“I’m not hungry,” Kagome responded.

“You haven’t ate today. You must have something.”

Kagome fell silent then at hearing Thalia say that. She hadn’t realized it, but she had been putting off eating every time Thalia brought it up to her. Eating didn’t sound appealing to her right now, and worrying about Naraku only made her feel worse.

“How about something small?” Thalia asked, a small smile tilting her lips up when Kagome nodded. “I’ll cut up some fruit while you go take your bath.”

“Okay,” Kagome responded before leaving the den and heading up the stairs to the bathroom connected to her bedroom. She shut her bedroom door, but didn’t bother doing the same to the bathroom door. She wasn’t worried about anyone walking in on her, and she didn’t have anything to hide from the servamp that lived with her.

Kagome pinned her long hair up in a messy, half-way done up bun before stripping out of her clothing. She threw her dirty clothing into the basket in the corner. She paused in front of the mirror, fixing her hair back up once it began to slip out of the fashion it had been put into, and her eyes landed on the dozens of dark markings covering her. Some were worse than others.

The frown on her face deepened as she traced thin fingers down a few of the old scars. Some were accidentally given to her by Inuyasha when his claws had cut her without him intending to. Compared to others, those were barely noticeable.

Scars long and short covered her, serving as angry reminders of her time spent in a time she didn’t belong to. 

Kagome shook her head and turned away from her reflection as she approaching the tub now full of water. She stepped into the hot water and silently sunk down to relax.


	5. The Wrath Pair (II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The “Wrath” Pair:  
> Eve!Kagome  
> Thalia- The Mother’s given name.  
> Contract Item: Ornate Hair Clip.  
> Kagome’s Lead: An archer’s bow. When not in use, the bow is left as a small and blue mark that stretches over her right shoulder. When summoned, it will be in the place of where her old wooden bow would be with the string being holding it in place. She may remove it and use it as a weapon.  
> Abilities:   
> 1.) Unrevealed.  
> 2.) Unrevealed.
> 
> Pairing: Because I have this urge for this, it will be All of Love (Snow Lily)/Kagome.

Time passed by at an almost unbearably slow pace for the following week. While the shrine was under strong protection- by Thalia, Kagome, and her demon companions- it was still hard to be outside the door without concern rising up. Kagome was going about her routine chores of sweeping the grounds of the shrine while Thalia rested underneath the Goshinboku tree in her wolf form. It wasn’t hot, but mildly warm with relaxing breezes of air to keep from getting too hot.

By the time Kagome had finished her cleaning responsibilities the sky had begun to grow darker as the sun sank in the distance, and once done she turned to spot Thalia standing with her back to the large tree. Even with the distance between the two of them Kagome could clearly see the item that bonded their contract with one another.

Thalia always preferred to keep her hair tied up and out of the way, so during the time leading up to deciding to form a contract with her, the item she gave to Wrath seemed to be a good idea. It had belonged to her as a child, and her mother before that. 

The contract item was an ornate hairclip. The metal of it was a sterling silver, and the clip itself was in the shape of a thin tree branch. On each ending tip was a small blue diamond, and connected to the bottom of the clip was a single, well-cared for black ribbon. Given the way Thalia wore it, the ribbon dipped down and followed the length of her hair.

The pair headed back inside the shrine, and Kagome went to put the broom up with the rest of the cleaning supplies while Thalia went into the kitchen to prepare some tea. Kagome met her in there, and the two sat down at the table. 

“How about we make time to go out tomorrow night?” Thalia asked once the tea had been prepared. “You haven’t gotten out much in light of what has been happening. It isn’t good for you to remain here for so long.”

Kagome smiled and shrugged. “I’d really love to get out of here for an evening if we could do so, but I doubt it’d do anything to improve how I feel currently. “

“Does he even have a reason to come after you again?” Thalia asked Kagome then. “After all, the Shikon Jewel is no longer accessible or attainable for anyone- not even you.”

She was right in saying that. Upon the initial end of the hunt for the shards, and once the jewel had been completed, it had vanished back within her body. Due to that it technically no longer existed in the term of a solid thing. In a way, it was a part of her now.

“It does not matter if he was a reason to do so,” Kagome said, setting her chin on the back of her hand. “Even so, while the jewel is now a part of me, it only solidifies the idea that there is a large chance he will come after me just to have it.”

“And if he does, nothing will happen to you because I will protect you,” Thalia said.

While they hadn’t been together for a long time, Kagome was always happy to have Thalia there as a constant source of companionship. If she didn’t have her, then she’d be on her own for who knows how long.

Due to the jewel going back within her body her existence was changed in a major way. She no longer had to worry about aging or dying of old age, but she wasn’t exactly immortal. She could still die from wounds and toxins, but as she lived her age would remain the same as the day the jewel reentered her body.

And that meant she was stuck as a nineteen year old. It had been nearly six years since then, and if she hadn’t been affected by the jewel then she would look her proper age.

Sometimes she couldn’t believe it- that almost ten years ago her life had been changed completely. From her first trip down the well to her currently sitting across from the servamp of Wrath. She almost couldn’t believe it even though she had lived through it. Almost out of a reflex, Kagome rose one hand up to brush her hand over her shoulder. 

Even though it couldn’t be felt, she could map out the position of the blue line on her shoulder. It was where her lead resided when she did not need it.

Her lead was an archer’s bow that would appear on her right shoulder. When choosing to use it, she could summon an arrow composed of blue energy to the string.

A lead was something given to an eve by their servamp upon visiting the servamp’s mind.

Kagome sighed and leaned forward to rest her weight on the tabletop. She was tired. Even though most of her day had been spent cleaning, she felt physically exhausted. She had been neglecting eating and sleeping properly due to her worries, and it was starting to catch up to her. She turned blue eyes up to stare at Thalia before she pushed herself back up. 

“Do you think you could cut up some fruit for me while I go take a quick shower?” She asked, and Thalia looked at her.

“Of course,” Thalia responded with a smile Not even a second later the servamp stood up from the table and went to the counter to collect an apple from the bowl residing there. Kagome stood up then, stretching high into the air and stifling a tired yawn as she turned and made her way upstairs.

-..-..-..-..-..-

“Here you go,” Thalia sat down across from Kagome at the small metal table and she placed a medium sized cup of coffee before her eve. As they had discussed prior, they had decided on going out during the evening, and they had stopped for coffee at a quaint shop. It was rather crowded on the inside, so they opted to sitting outside where it was less occupied.

Kagome thanked Thalia before taking a sip of her drink, relaxing into her seat as she happily drank the hot liquid. While it wasn’t cold, there was still a light chill to the air as it got dark, so the warmth of the coffee was welcomed.

The pair sat quietly at the table, each drinking their own coffee as they remained comfortable with one another. After a few minutes Kagome glanced up at Thalia.

“I’m glad we decided to go out tonight,” Kagome said with a warm smile on her face. “Even though it is hard to be sure of everything being okay, I am happy to be out here with you tonight, Thalia.”

“I am relieved you are feeling a bit more calm now,” Thalia responded. “Hopefully we will be able to have more nights like this.”

“Yeah,” her smile grew as she said this, and the pair stood up from the table.

They left, heading down the street with the intention of enjoying the peaceful night.


	6. Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The “Wrath” Pair:  
> Eve!Kagome  
> Thalia- The Mother’s given name.  
> Contract Item: Ornate Hair Clip.  
> Kagome’s Lead: An archer’s bow. When not in use, the bow is left as a small, blue mark that stretches over her right shoulder. When summoned, it will be in the place of where her old wooden bow would be with the string holding it in place. She may remove it and use it as a weapon.  
> Abilities:   
> 1.) Unrevealed.  
> 2.) Unrevealed.
> 
> Pairing: Because I have this urge for this, it will be All of Love (Snow Lily)/Kagome.

She met Lily a second time a few days later. It hadn’t been on purpose at all, and it had come as a surprise. Once more Thalia and herself had left the shrine to go out into town, although they had ended up splitting up after half an hour of walking around. Since the servamp had said it would only be for half an hour or so, Kagome had decided to just wait at her favorite coffee shop, and it had been there that she had literally ran into the servamp of Lust.

He had been leaving as she had entered, and she had ended up stumbling right into him. Aside from the noticeable step back and slightly fearful look around to see if Thalia had been with her, it had been nice to see him a second time.

“Are you alright?” Lily asked her, setting his hand to her shoulder to help keep her steady. When she nodded, he smiled. “Good!” It was silent for a moment while Kagome patted her hair back out of her face, and he decided to speak once more. “Are you out on your own?”

“Ah, no,” Kagome responded with a smile. “Thalia and I decided to enjoy some time in town, but she had to do something so I figured I’d wait for her to come back.”

“Will you be waiting long?”

“Half an hour at least,” she responded. “It should be fine.”

“How about I sit with you while you wait? I’d really like the chance to speak to such a lovely lady.” Lily asked her, noticing the light pink tint that washed over her face for a moment. 

“That sounds nice,” Kagome said after thinking it over for a few seconds. After all this was Thalia brother, and she hadn’t said she should be cautious around him. She let him take her by her hand and lead her into the shop. She ordered a drink, and sat down with him at a table built for two.

As they sat the conversation between them was kept simple. He asked her what her favorite colors were, what her favorite type of movie genre was, and if she had anyone that she loved.

“I’ve always loved the color pink,” she admitted. “That is common among girls though,” she added on with a quiet laugh. “When I was in middle school and high school my room was full of pink- my bedspread, rug, and even my alarm clock was pink for a brief period of time before it got destroyed by a friend.”

“I really like the color pink as well,” he said. He stopped for a moment as his mind went to the alarm clock. “Why did your friend destroy it?”

The question brought back the memory stronger than before, and she stifled a small giggle. “Long story short, he was worried about it waking me up and seeing him there, so he took it and buried it in the yard. I can’t remember what it had been about, but we had gotten into a fight prior to the incident, and he was too stubborn to actually talk it out. The alarm clock went off, he panicked and grabbed it and ran.” She covered her mouth with her hand and laughed a bit harder. “I knew he had taken it, and when I confronted him about it, he eventually handed me back the broken alarm clock- it still covered in dirt.”

Lily smiled as she told him the story. It was easy to tell she cared a lot for the friend she spoke about, but there was the slight presence of tears in her eyes even as she laughed. For whatever reason they did not see one another anymore, and she missed him greatly. “He sounds like a strange person,” Lily said, watching as she nodded in agreement. “Do you two ever talk anymore?”

“Ah, no,” she responded, shaking her head. She felt as more tears welled up in her eyes. “He died a while back unfortunately.”

“Oh, I apologize for bringing it up,” Lily said then, and she sent him a smile in response.

“Don’t. He was always so stubborn right until the end. He’d pitch a fit if he could see me now,” she laughed. “I do miss him, but I like to think he might be happier where he is now,” she said. If it was possible, she hoped he was in peace with Kikyo after everything that had happened.

“That is a good way to think,” Lily said, setting his hand comfortingly on her own. He saw as her smile grew a bit larger. It was silent for a moment before he asked her another question. “If I may ask, how did you meet Wrath?”

Kagome blinked at the question. “It isn’t anything really exciting,” she said. “Her prior eve had passed due to old age, and we had met a few months after that. She visited the shrine, and that is how we first met. I lived on my own until then. She said that she enjoyed how calm it was there, and she was especially fond of the few apple trees that grew just past the forest next to it. A few of her subclass already lived in town, and I offered her a place to stay if she desired to do so. In the following weeks she and I formed a contract.”

“You were so calm about meeting a servamp?”

“I’m quite used to the non-human side of life that exists in this world, actually. I’m a miko.” Kagome brushed her bangs back out of her face and offered him a half-way smirk. “I was planning to go back to a normal-ish life before meeting Thalia, but not so much now. I don’t regret it.”

“You are a unique woman, Kagome,” he said, watching in happiness as his words brought a flush of pink to her pale cheeks. He was glad to have the chance to talk to her without his sister present.

Their conversation continued then, them taking turns asking the other questions. When it got to the point where she had to leave they said their goodbyes to one another, Kagome waving in farewell to him as she linked arms with Thalia.

-..-..-..-..-..-

While leaving her on her own hadn’t set well with Thalia, she was relieved in the slightest to spot her eve sitting calmly at a table chatting with her youngest brother. As the two left arm in arm, Thalia turned crimson eyes to the side to glance at her eve’s calm face.

“It is nice to see you getting along with my brother,” she commented, and Kagome turned to catch her stare with her own.

“He is quite nice, so of course I would get along with him,” Kagome responded with a shrug. A part of her hoped to run into him again soon, if only for the chance to talk a bit longer with him. He was comforting to be around, and talking to him was rather easy for her to do. Although it did sadden her a little bit to think that he was fearful of Thalia. The chances of them being able to talk for longer than they had today weren’t  
likely if the servamp of Wrath scared him.

It got quiet between the two of them, and Kagome gave Thalia a bright smile. She tried to push the thought of Lily from her mind then, and decided to focus on her time spent with her companion.


	7. Danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The “Wrath” Pair:  
> Eve!Kagome  
> Thalia- The Mother’s given name.  
> Contract Item: Ornate Hair Clip.  
> Kagome’s Lead: An archer’s bow. When not in use, the bow is left as a small, blue mark that stretches over her right shoulder. When summoned, it will be in the place of where her old wooden bow would be with the string holding it in place. She may remove it and use it as a weapon.  
> Abilities:   
> 1.) Unrevealed.  
> 2.) Unrevealed.
> 
> Pairing: Because I have this urge for this, it will be All of Love (Snow Lily)/Kagome.

Although there were moments of peace for weeks on end, like all good things, it came to its end before anyone was really ready for it.

The first sign of the approaching trouble happened miles away from where they all lived. A group of people were killed as if they were slaughtered. It wasn’t just three or four different people, but well over a hundred over a space of thirty miles. Investigators tried to find the person responsible, but they turned up no luck whatsoever. 

It was at that spot where they tried first to track him down, only for it to turn up nothing of value. 

The next sign came only a week later in a spot closer to them. An entire half of a medium sized town was wiped out seemingly overnight. Once more, even when someone was able to check over it all, nothing of value could be found. The only thing ever found was remaining traces of the energy that should be dead to the entire world. There was never a trail to follow, and there was never anything to indicate where he would go next.

While it was lost to the normal population of the world, it was simple for her companions and herself to understand what he was doing this time around.

He was testing his abilities. He was seeing what he could do, and how quick it could be done, and it left her with a bitter feeling weighing down her heart.

-..-..-..-..-..-

Thalia glanced over her shoulder, red eyes landing on the stiff and still form of her eve sitting on the floor of the den. Her arms were resting at her side as her eyes remained glued to the television across the room.

It wasn’t something she did a lot- watch it, but it was currently turned to the news, where yet another incident was being reported on. Thalia scowled and grasped at the cup of tea she had finished preparing before turning and went to sit next to her eve. She offered her the cup, which she accepted and took a small sip before she placed it on the floor next to her.

“This is awful.” Was all Kagome said, and Thalia focused her attention on the dark haired girl. Though her face was blank with seemingly calmness, the servamp of wrath could see differently. “Getting rid of him the first time should have prevented this kind of thing from happening, but apparently it did no good.” As she spoke her voice cracked and wavered under the influence of tears.

“That is not true,” Thalia responded, choosing her words carefully to keep her eve from getting any more upset than she already was. “If you had done nothing in the beginning then who knows how this time would be affected. Even though this is happening now, even though it looks terrible, this can be fixed once more. You must remember that, Kagome.”

Kagome looked towards Thalia before she sighed and leaned her head against the woman’s shoulder. The only thing she could do now was hope that Thalia was right in her words, but she still couldn’t help but worry.

She had never had the best control over her temper, and even though she had calmed down as she grew and matured, there was still one large concern within her. She glanced at Thalia before closing her eyes.

Her sin was wrath, and, with knowing that, she did not wish to know what would happen should she become truly angry.  
That night she was awoken with a familiar sensation of overwhelming nausea. She could not act quick enough to throw herself from her bed and to her garbage bin. She made it, only barely, before emptying her stomach of anything that might have been within it. A pained whine left her lips, and a large hand was set to the scarred flesh of her shoulders.

“Mother?”

The shaking voice that she heard caused her to glance up towards the figure. Her eyes caught onto the concerned ones of Shippo, and she reached one hand out to gently pat his cheek. The action was as if to tell him she was okay. Even though he didn’t seem to believe her, he did not say anything else, and another figure entered through the doorway.

Thalia stared down at her eve and her eve’s son. She did not approach the pair on the ground, seeing as he had her eve tended to as good as she could be.

Shippo set his forehead to Kagome’s, and he quietly asked if she was okay to move. When she nodded, he picked her up from the ground and set her on top of her bed. Once she was adjusted comfortably he let his human appearance fall, and he curled up against her stomach in his small, red fox form.


	8. The Feeling of Sadness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The “Wrath” Pair:  
> Eve!Kagome  
> Thalia- The Mother’s given name.  
> Contract Item: Ornate Hair Clip.  
> Kagome’s Lead: An archer’s bow. When not in use, the bow is left as a small, blue mark that stretches over her right shoulder. When summoned, it will be in the place of where her old wooden bow would be with the string holding it in place. She may remove it and use it as a weapon.  
> Abilities:   
> 1.) Unrevealed.  
> 2.) Unrevealed.
> 
> Pairing: Because I have this urge for this, it will be All of Love (Snow Lily)/Kagome.

Despite how she wished to feel after all of the years without him, she still greatly missed Inuyasha. Even though she knew it would stir up a fight if he could see her acting how she was, she couldn’t help it. Without him here, she was terrified. He had been there before, up until the last second, when dealing with Naraku all the way back then. Try as hard as she might, she could not accept completely that he was gone. 

Was that okay of her? She hoped he was well off wherever he may be, but still… her heart still hurt so much having to be without him.

It made her feel guilty. He hadn’t been the only one to die back then. So why was it that his death alone caused her so much heartache? She did truly hope he was happy where he was, spending his time in the afterlife with Kikyo. They both deserved peace… they deserved the chance to be happy with one another, and have the time they were denied in life. 

They deserved the opportunity that Naraku stole from them. 

But…

Thinking and believing that did nothing to stop the pain she felt. 

“It hasn’t been that long for you,” Ayame had told her not long ago when the half demon had been brought up, the very mention of him by name causing a sharp pain to shoot through her core. “You are still dealing with the pain of losing him. It will hurt less one day, and then you will be able to recall him with happy memories. That day will be a happy one. Look forward towards that.”

It had been more than five years, and the pain still felt as fresh as ever. Some days she was okay, but others… others weren’t as good.

Kagome fell to lay on her bed with a muted sigh, rolling over onto her stomach to bury her face in her pillow after a second. She closed her eyes and slipped one hand underneath her pillow. Something cold brushed against her fingertips, and Kagome gripped it in a gentle hold before pulling it out from under its hiding place. She smiled at seeing it, dropping it into her other hand as she trailed one finger over the simple design carved into the gold.

It was a heart-shaped locket.

Despite his initial refusal of ever wearing it, he had ended up wearing it almost constantly. 

She clicked it open to spot the pictures inside it, her smile growing a bit even as her vision began to blur with the threat of tears. One was of herself, while the other was of Inuyasha. 

She had wanted to let it get buried with him at first, but she couldn’t bring herself to do so at the last moment. In a way, this was her only solid reminder of him, and, even if they had been arguing at the time of the pictures, she wouldn’t dare trade it away- not even for the whole world.

“Kagome?”

At the sound of her door opening Kagome sat up and turned to look at who had come in. Thalia stood in the entrance, and in her hand was her coat. Kagome shook her head before muttering a quiet apology. She got up from her bed then, the locket still held in her hand. “I am sorry,” she said, “I forgot for a moment we were heading out.”

She came to a pause next to the vampire, taking the coat held out to her in her free hand. As she put the coat on, the held locket fell to the ground with a quiet clatter. Kagome dipped down to pick it up, but Thalia managed to reach it first, slim fingers gently picking it up by the chain.

Thalia looked over the locket with a curious eye. She had not seen this piece of jewelry before. It had snapped open when it hit the ground, and she could see the photos inside. Thalia looked back at her eve, noting the blue eyed woman to be standing silently with her eyes focused on the floor.

“This is him, isn’t it?” Thalia asked her, watching as Kagome nodded. She clicked the locket shut once more and held it out for Kagome to take. “Even though it is only a picture, he seems exactly like you described.”

Kagome smiled at those words. “You really think? I’d say the picture captured his personality almost perfectly. Odd, isn’t it?”

It was silent then, Kagome unsure if she wanted to speak and Thalia waiting for her eve to continue. When it became apparent she would not speak, Thalia reached to take her by the hand.

“Others have told you to put him from your mind, or that you should already have let it all go,” she said. She could recall the dog demon’s words regarding the man in the photo. “Grieving is acceptable, Kagome. Do not put it on hold. You are human, if you do so it will only cause problems.”

Kagome adjusted how she was standing, and she curled her arms over her stomach. “I already have t-though,” she said, sniffling and fighting to keep the building up tears from falling. “I should have already moved on from this point. It’s been so… it’s been over five years already. Why do I still feel like this? I can’t even hear his name without feeling like as if it only happened yesterday! It makes me so upset and so angry at the same time! I am sick of it already! I want to just be able to move on and laugh at the memories, but I can’t do that because I still miss him so much! What do I have to do to move on from this?”

“There is no set time for when grieving must come to an end. You decide that for yourself.” Thalia stepped closer to Kagome and pulled her into a tight hug. “You can only move on when your heart and mind are ready to put all this behind you. For some reason you are unable to do so. You can fake a smile and a laugh, but until you are ready that is all they will ever be: Fake.” She felt as Kagome tightened her grip on her, the hold surprisingly strong for someone human.

“I feel like my time to be happy has already passed me by, and it is my fault.” Kagome said. She was silent for a second, no longer fighting off the tears and letting them fall freely as Thalia held her. “I am so happy to have you with me,” she said after a while. “I’m not sure if I could handle being on my own.”

Thalia rubbed her hand against Kagome’s back as she stood in silence, the servamp of wrath only listening as her eve wept into her shoulder. After only a few moments, Thalia let a small smile appear on her face. It didn’t remain for long before her cool expression came back and the smile was wiped away and forgotten.

“When I first came here I could feel your sadness, and I was able to connect with it,” she admitted. “You were grieving for someone you loved, and I had been dealing with the death of my eve.”

Kagome pulled back some to look closer at Thalia. “You married him, didn’t you?”

She nodded. “You let me stay, and I was glad. You were hurting from a similar pain. I am still glad you allowed me to stay, because with you I have formed a bond that I believe would be nearly impossible with anyone else in that moment.”

Kagome smiled at those words, once more pressing her head against the vampire’s shoulder.

“I am happy to have you with me, also,” Thalia said. Her words were genuine and true, and they were exactly what Kagome had needed to hear.


	9. Fear of It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The “Wrath” Pair:  
> Eve!Kagome  
> Thalia- The Mother’s given name.  
> Contract Item: Ornate Hair Clip.  
> Kagome’s Lead: An archer’s bow. When not in use, the bow is left as a small, blue mark that stretches over her right shoulder. When summoned, it will be in the place of where her old wooden bow would be with the string holding it in place. She may remove it and use it as a weapon.  
> Abilities:   
> 1.) Unrevealed.  
> 2.) Unrevealed.
> 
> Pairing: Because I have this urge for this, it will be All of Love (Snow Lily)/Kagome.

It was moments like this that she hated the most. When it was calm and peaceful to everyone else around them, yet, to her, she could feel the cataclysmic explosion just underneath the surface of the ground. He was out there, and creeping closer and closer as time continued to tick by.

He was a spider, in name and manner. Ever since she was a little girl she had hated spiders. Her hatred had almost slipped into the side of phobia back then, but upon encountering Naraku, it had been pushed far over that line.

She did not like admitting to having phobias. After everything it just screamed weakness at her, but she did not care much for that due to current situations.

She feared spiders. 

She feared Naraku just as much as she hated him.

Thalia and herself sat at the diner table as they both looked over the menus that had been given to them. It had been the servamp’s idea to go out for a nice dinner together opposed to having them both locked up inside the shrine grounds all the time. It was a bit noisy inside the diner but not overly so. It was a comforting chatter of families laughing back and forth with each other.

Kagome closed her menu and set it to the side after deciding what she would order. For the first time a while it was just the two of them. Everyone else was off trying to track Naraku’s whereabouts, but she was doubtful they would get anywhere at this point in time. She glanced to the side and tensed up out of reflex. Thalia noticed at once and frowned.

“Kagome? What is wrong?”

She received no answer from the raven haired girl, and she turned her line of sight to where Kagome had been looking. On the other side of the window was a spider crafting a web.

“It cannot and will not get through the window, Kagome,” she said, trying to get the other girl to brush off the sudden addition of the eight legged creature. Her words were true, but Kagome hadn’t seemed to buy into them. She could understand her eve’s phobia of arachnids, and it did not sit well with her to spot how easily her body would   
stiffen up. “It is alright, Kagome.”

Thalia stood up then to head to the side of the table that Kagome sat at. She tugged the string of the curtains and let the dark red material slip closed. As if broken from a trance, Kagome blinked and looked away from the spot that had previously held her attention so tightly.

“If you are concerned about him becoming close let those thoughts fall from your mind,” Thalia said as she sat back down in her seat. “It will be okay.”

“I wish I could keep believing in that idea,” Kagome responded. She set her palms onto the tabletop and sighed weakly. “I do not think words of comfort will help me much. I am fearful of the worst. Everything he has done so far was just a test, and, if that is the test, then I am scared of what he can truly do.” She still did not understand how he was brought back.

It should have been impossible for him to get life back after his death. Kikyo had managed to get brought back, but that was by using a fraction of her own soul. That was the only possibility she could think of but it still didn’t sound right to her. Wouldn’t he have needed a reincarnated fraction of his soul, as well as someone capable of obtaining it, to go that route with it? She had been doubtful that anyone would allow someone such as Naraku to be reincarnated. That was hell just waiting to be unleashed.

Thalia frowned as she saw Kagome sitting in such unease. Her fear was understandable. Even if they wouldn’t admit it, others of her makeshift family were also showing signs of fear and unrest. She did not enjoy seeing the usually calm and soft spoken woman as she currently was, and it was simple to see the others were in agreement with her in her thoughts. Kagome did not speak much of her worries around them because she did not want them to see just how much this all was getting under her skin, but they were not in much better condition.

For a brief moment a thought passed her by, but she shook it off. For a moment, just a moment, she considered reaching out to her brothers for assistance in this, but she quickly brushed it away. She wasn’t sure if it would be helpful or even worth it. They wished to keep as many people out of it as possible. And anyway… they had been overwatching the issue with Tsubaki, while she had been unable to focus on it. It would be best to leave them to handle that while this was kept to the small group.

“Your worries are justified, Kagome, but you cannot let them command your thoughts. You must focus on finding a way to get over this. It is still unclear when he will come for you, so use that time to your advantage. Prepare yourself, and we all will follow that action. There is no clean way out of this, sadly, but it doesn’t have to end in a massacre this time around. You are stronger than you were then. You all are. Do not forget about that,” she told the worrying girl. She reached across the table to place her hand on top of Kagome’s and gave it a comforting squeeze. “Together we will protect those not a part of this, and keep them safe from his destructive hand.”

Kagome nodded slowly as she looked up. Their eyes met, and the raven haired girl offered a tiny smile in response to what she had been told.

All she could do was hope those words were truthful. They made her feel a bit better, but did not do much to remove her fears.

-..-..-..-..-..-

“Oh hello again~”

Kagome blinked at hearing the voice come from behind her. Hanging from her arm was a bag of fresh produce. Usually Thalia would be with her, but she had needed to go somewhere else. Opposed to putting the shopping off, she had went with Ayame in tow with her. The red haired wolf was currently inside the shop she had just come from. She turned her eyes away from the girl visible through the window, and she stepped to the side so she could look at who had spoken.

“Oh hello, Lily,” she said with a quiet greeting. There was someone else standing next to him, his hair a light blue and matching crimson eyes. “And hi,” she said in greeting to the male standing with blonde.

Her mind told her that this strange looking male was another one of Thalia’s brothers. Before she could ask, however, that idea was confirmed after only a second when Lily took the liberty to introduce him

“This is the oldest of us all, Sleepy Ash of Sloth. His current name is Kuro.”

Kagome nodded in a silent thanks to Lily for the information. “I see,” she said before looking at the lazy-standing male. His posture was terrible, and he was slouched over a bit. “It is… good to meet you, I suppose,” she managed out. “I am Kagome, eve of Wrath.”

“Huh?” Kuro was surprised to hear that at first, even if it didn’t show, but he soon shook it off. In one way, that explained why she was hanging around Japan like she had been.

“I do believe his eve is inside the restaurant, if you are interested in meeting him,” Lily offered for Kuro, though she wasn’t sure if the older brother was interested, or minded, the idea. “I am sure Mahiru would enjoy meeting another one of the eve’s.

“Ah, I think I will pass on the idea for now,” Kagome said with a small shrug. There was a chime as the door to the shop opened, and it was only a few seconds before the she-wolf bounded over to her.

“Okay, Kagome we can go now.” Ayame set a hand to the other girl’s shoulder before turning leaf green eyes up to the others there. Her back stiffened at spotting the two unknown figures. “Who are you two?” 

“It is fine, Ayame,” Kagome said as she offered the wolf a smile. “They are Thalia’s brothers.”

“Eh, really?” She tilted her head to the side. She had to admit, she liked the wolf of the servamps more than these two before her. “Well if you are sure, then I suppose it won’t be too bad to stay and chat if you’d like. The guys know I’m with you so it’ll be fine.”

“Great~!” Lily clasped his hands together at hearing the redhead’s words. “You and Mahiru would definitely get along… though I am uncertain about the other…”

“I am unsure if we have time, I’m afraid,” Kagome said as she shook her head. “Staying out late is not the best idea, unfortunately.”

“If you’re worried about Sesshoumaru, he won’t complain… much,” Ayame said with a wide grin spreading across her face. “You’ve been down for quite sometime lately, so something sweet will make you feel better. How about I get you a milkshake, then?”

“I-”

“Not to mention I’m not ready to go back to deal with the guys,” she said with a tired sigh. “I know you are the same. On their own they are manageable, but put ‘em together in one building and you’ve got yourself a headache brewing.” She knew from personal experience, after all. They both did. Ayame saw as Kagome let out a quiet sigh of agreement. 

“You’re not wrong,” the dark haired girl said. “I’m glad at the chance to have them around, but everything gets chaotic after a couple of days.” Especially with what was currently happening. Everyone’s nerves were standing on edge, and it was easy for any one of the demons living there currently to get overly agitated. No matter how long it has been differences would remain.

They would always remain.

It was silent for only a second before she shook her head and looked back at the other two vampires, and she gave a weak shrug. “I guess I do have time to meet him, but only a few minutes,” she said then.

“Lovely!” Lily clasped his hands together once more at hearing her finally agree. While he wasn’t sure if she would be able to help Mahiru in the way the boy wanted, it’d still be nice for them to meet. He was unable to put his finger on it, but he could tell that there was something bothering her. The blonde turned to meet the green eyes of the redhead standing next to Kagome, and he offered her a smile as well. “It is nice to meet a companion of Kagome.”

Ayame flicked her hand in a small wave. “I could say the same, honestly.” As Kagome walked ahead of her, Ayame looked him over closer. “She doesn’t have many people out of our very little group. We’re around for reasons currently, but before we needed to relocate out here it was just her and your sister.”

“How is it that you know her?”

“Huh?” Ayame tilted her head to the side before her grin returned. “Oh, we go waaay back. We first met due to a… misunderstanding… ” There was a faint hue of red staining her cheeks as she spoke, and she fell silent before clearing her throat. “Well it isn’t important how we met because we’re friends now,” she said in response before skipping to match the other girl’s pace.

Lily watched the other girl dash ahead to catch up with Kagome. She was odd, to say the least, but, still, she seemed quite nice.

Kagome followed both Lily and Kuro over to a table that held three others there while Ayame only made her way up to the counter without a sliver of hesitation. She was unsure, even if she did not let it show on her face, about meeting those sitting at the table. She was so preoccupied with handling Naraku that meeting Wrath’s siblings and their eves was the very least of her concerns. But still… she was already standing at the table so there was no since in backing out.

Seeing as she wouldn’t speak due to whatever reason it might have been, Lily took the initiative for her. He set his hand to her shoulder, feeling as she flinched back a bit at the sudden touch, and he offered her a bright smile.

“Meet Kagome, the eve of Wrath.” He let his hand slip from her shoulder and she crossed her arms before tilting her head in a small nod to greet those near her. “Despite not being able to stay long, she did agree to at least meet.”

“Ah, as he said,” Kagome finally spoke as she pulled herself out of her own thoughts, and she offered a fake, yet calm smile. “Since I have yet to meet any other eves, I figured it wouldn’t hurt to say a quick hello before heading home.” Her words were unsure, but, then again, she was also unsure. What was she even supposed to say in this situation? The only thing any of them had in common was that they all had live-in vampires in their life.

The brown haired boy was quick to turn and greet her, offering her a bright smile. “It’s nice to meet you! I’m Shirota Mahiru.” He looked her over closer, actually feeling surprise when he realized how different the two of them were. 

Was that just a common thing? So far every pair had two people who seemed to be complete and total opposites.

Was that just how it worked?

Still, he cleared it from his mind. She had said she would be leaving soon, so it wouldn’t be worth it to waste time. “Is she not with you?”

Kagome shook her head. “Not right now. She had something else to see to tonight.” She looked at the ground for a moment, a feeling of unease crawling up her spine as a familiar aura crept up over her back.

It was still far away, but impossible for her to ignore.

It was familiar, but she didn’t know from where. Where did she know it from?

Where?

Was her mind only playing a small trick on her? She wanted to believe that, but a part of her… a part of her wasn’t sure.

When she jerked all of a sudden she could tell the action had taken Mahiru by surprise. He watched as she shook her head much like a dog would to wet fur.

“Kagome-san? Are you okay?”

Kagome blinked and looked back up at him. It was quiet, and she offered him a peaceful smile that brought a shade of red to his cheeks.

“I’m fine,” she said, her lie covered up by a pretty tone. “I just zoned out is all. No need to worry.” 

A different pair of eyes. 

She could feel them glued to her as if seeing through her words with a glare seemingly innocent and calm. 

She turned to meet the stare, blue connecting to a strange shade of brown. No matter how short the stare off between them had been, it only lasting a few mere seconds in reality, it felt much longer than that to her.

Was this man… He was another eve, correct? She desired to know his name, despite her inability to trust the look in his eyes. There was something about him that caused her nerves to become a swollen jumble.

“Alicein Mikuni,” he said before she could make a request to learn his name, and he motioned to the figure in black at his side, “and he’s the Servamp of Envy- Jeje.” Kagome nodded at hearing those words. “Nice to meet you, darlin’.”

What was it about her? There was something about this new girl that he… well, what was the word?

Oh, yes.

Hated.

A pretty face that reminded him of someone he despised. But why was he reminded of him upon seeing this small girl?

“Why is it that I get the feeling that I have met you before- Kagome, was it?”

“I do not have an answer for you, I’m afraid.” Kagome responded, cold blue meeting cold brown. “I have no recollection of you whatsoever. Must be your imagination.”

Mikuni shrugged and looked away. Perhaps the dislike was mutual, or perhaps she was colder than her smiles led her about to be.

“Everything okay?” Ayame asked as she finally stepped back up beside Kagome, extending on hand out for the ravenette to take the cup offered.

“Of course,” Kagome responded once saying her thanks to the redhead. “I wish to leave now, though.”

“Eh, really?” Lily asked, “is something wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong, I assure you.” Kagome looked up at Lily and offered him a smile, a smile meant to brush aside any concern. “It is late, however, and I am rather tired. It was nice to see you once more,” she turned to face the others and waved her free hand to them, “and it was nice to meet you all as well.” Kagome turned them and extended her hand for Ayame to take and the wolf gave in and took the offered appendage. 

For now she wanted to leave.

-..-..-..-..-..-

“They don’t seem all that bad,” Ayame said to Kagome after they had exited and walked away from the shop. She took a sip of her own milkshake before sighing, “well from what I can tell, that is. You know Sesshoumaru will always have a different opinion.”

Kagome nodded and silently gnawed on the straw stuck through the lid of her cup. Mahiru was okay in her book, but that other one… she was still hesitant of him. “You are right,” she said after silence had built up between them. “I think I’d rather keep away from them for now, though.” It was the easiest way to keep others safe, and it was the most logical idea she could form wholly right now. “Mahiru seems much too nice, and I’d rather not cost him too much. If someone must die, then I would rather it be me.”

“No one is going to die this time around,” Ayame said, her voice more firm than it had ever been. “Our opponent may be strong, but we will still find a way to break our way out of this. We will prepare ourselves the best we can up until the point he comes for us. Everything… Everything will work out.”

Kagome smiled at her words, although the simple gesture had been forced. “I hope we all can keep that mindset, even as he comes for us.”

Despite the sincerity located within her words, she still felt doubt and worry over it all. After all… how could she not? It was never comforting to just sit and wait for evil to come for you. Concern and fear will only continue to grow within your mind.

It wasn’t as if she could declare that she actually had some sort of life now, because she didn’t. Aging and growing old did not affect her. Friends and family had all gone on elsewhere or they had already died. The only constant she had in her life now was the vampire that lived with her, that and the occasional phone calls and visits from the makeshift pack from the past.

She meant it when she had said that if anyone should have to die this time around, then she would rather it just be her, but she would not let death warp its cold hands around her so easily. If, by any chance, that she must die, then it would only be after she put up the largest fight of her life. 

Admittedly, she worried for Thalia in that case, how she would handle losing another eve so quickly. After the death of her husband she hadn’t been the best off.

Kagome shook her head, the action startling Ayame, and the redhead next to her looked over at her in worry.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Kagome responded, once more pulling on the fake smile she wore so comfortably. “Just a brainfreeze!” She worried her lie would be seen through, but she relaxed with Ayame laughed. Kagome joined in a second later, and the both of them continued on their way back to the shrine.

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly but surely I'll move more of my stories over here. Thanks for reading!


End file.
